Depois da Tempestade
by Cris Krux
Summary: Minha versão para a continuação do episódio HOTS (Heart of the Storm). Ganhador do 3o lugar do concurso TLW Casa da Árvore.
1. Ponto de Inflexão

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Observação:** o primeiro capítulo dessa fic já foi previamente publicado, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "Depois da Tempestade...". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

**Autora:** Cris Zanini

**Spoilers:** muitos! :-) Principalmente Heart of the Storm, já que essa fic arvora-se a pretensão de ser uma possível continuação ao último episódio da temporada 3 do nosso seriado preferido... Essa fic foi classificada em 4º lugar no concurso HOTS do grupo TLW Casa da Árvore.

**Agradecimentos especiais:** às juízas do concurso HOTS, que já leram essa fic... E à Lady K, que descobriu uma incoerência na estória antes que eu a publicasse. Lady K, você é demais!

**Depois da Tempestade...**

**Parte I – Ponto de Inflexão**

Marguerite estava assustada, realmente assustada dessa vez.

Ela sabia disso, e detestava admitir.

Em todos os anos como espiã de guerra, por muitas vezes estivera a beira de ser descoberta. Fora presa, torturada, mas sempre recebera a dádiva da dose certa de sorte e esperteza para escapar de todas as situações limite. Mesmo aqui no platô sua vida estivera em perigo várias vezes. Mas sempre, sempre seus amigos haviam manejado a situação e conseguido salvá-la. Seus amigos. E entre eles, Roxton.

Seu chamado por Roxton tinha vindo do fundo do coração. Ainda tinha em seus lábios o gosto do beijo que tinham compartilhado há poucos minutos... A situação toda degringolara tão depressa depois daquilo, que o dia que tinha começado com aquela brincadeira maliciosa entre eles, sempre provocando e depois fugindo, ia terminar desse jeito totalmente atravessado.

O que ela desejava mesmo é que ele aparecesse para salvá-la, como sempre fazia... Isso daria a ela todas as alegrias: ver o homem que ela admitidamente amava vivo, saber que ele estava bem, e saber que tudo ficaria bem simplesmente pelo fato de que ele estaria com ela, que iria salvá-la...

Como mudara no platô. Até chegar aqui, e mesmo no começo, não contava com ninguém para defender-se. Sabia que ninguém a cobriria ou protegeria, e sua vida tinha sido um permanente estado de alerta, com o objetivo único de sobreviver para descobrir quem ela realmente era. Agora, nessa situação extrema, seu coração condoia-se na esperança que seus amigos, aqueles que tinham conseguido fazê-la acreditar que as pessoas podem ser amigos verdadeiros e com quem se pode contar, aparecessem como sempre faziam.

Mas onde quer que eles estivessem, ela desejava que eles estivessem bem, sãos e salvos, pelo menos em uma situação melhor que a dela. Roxton principalmente. Porque ela sabia que por mais rápido que eles pudessem ser, agora, era tarde demais, eles não chegariam a tempo de salvá-la.

Ela estava ali, deitada naquele altar de pedra, segura firmemente pelas mãos de quatro druidas. Era o mesmo altar onde estivera há menos de um mês, quando finalmente dissera a John que o amava. Mas a caverna estava inteira e não tinha sinais de explosão. Ela estava na mesma caverna, mas em outro tempo, muito antes daquele tempo deles no platô. Por mais que esperneasse e lutasse contra a prisão que as mãos dos druidas representavam para seu corpo, não conseguia se libertar.

O frio da pedra parecia perpassar as costas de sua camisa e inundar-lhe o corpo e o sangue, e aquilo que a invadia agora era o estranho sentimento do medo. Talvez nunca tivesse temido antes porque não tinha nada verdadeiramente a perder. Mas agora o medo aparecia, então ela não podia negar nem para si mesma que finalmente ela tinha conquistado algo que era doloroso perder: uma vida que finalmente fazia sentido ser vivida.

Então tudo terminaria assim? Sem que ela soubesse quem era, quem eram seus pais, porque tinha sido abandonada quando pequena? Todas as suas buscas, todos os sacrifícios feitos em vão, para chegar ao final sem descobrir nada? Era frustrante nascer e ter vivido, e agora estar morrendo sem saber quem ela realmente era!

Seu único consolo é que pelo menos ela morreria sabendo que tinha dito a John que o amava... E depois do que ele lhe contara hoje, o futuro deles poderia ter sido diferente. Afinal, ele não vinha de uma família nobre desde sempre! Seu ancestral que tinha recebido o título tinha sido um dos corajosos piratas aventureiros que tomara parte da marinha inglesa lutando pelo poderio naval no século dezesseis. Poderia ter havido um futuro para eles. Poderia... Mas não mais...

O tempo passava como que em câmera lenta agora.

Ela via o druida que parecia ser o chefe dos que a haviam prendido segurando sua adaga sobre ela.

Ela viu a adaga se aproximando, tocando seu abdômen na altura do diafragma, mas ao invés de sentir dor, sentiu apenas o frio da adaga em contato com sua pele e em contato com sua carne.

Ela via o sangue brotando de seu corpo, sentia o calor daquele sangue em contraste com o frio lancinante da adaga, mas não sentia dor.

O tempo pareceu parar por um instante. E ela entendeu! Algo estava errado: ela só poderia ser a reencarnação de Morrighan como Bochra lhe dissera em sua visão há tanto tempo atrás se a verdadeira Morrighan tivesse morrido. E a verdadeira Morrighan só morreria se os druidas a matassem – ao invés de matar Marguerite como estavam tentando fazer!

E de repente soube o que fazer. Começou a cantar, instintivamente. Não era uma música que ela conhecesse, mas uma melodia ancestral, que vinha de dentro dela. Era um canto sem palavras, de sons vocais e guturais, profundos e envolventes.

Em algum lugar de sua mente ela se lembrava de já ter usado aquele canto em algum lugar, sim, quando tinha encontrado Bochra... Mas ela conhecia Bochra, não apenas daquele sonho ou visão, ela realmente o conhecia. E reconhecia finalmente aqueles homens que estavam ao redor dela.

Naquele momento, já não era mais Marguerite Krux, Marguerite Smith, Baronesa Von Helsing, Parsifal ou qualquer um dos outros nomes que tinha usado em sua curta vida de espionagem e manipulações. Ela sabia quem era agora: a reencarnação de Morrighan, a deusa-sacerdotisa celta da morte e do renascimento, a deusa da mudança, da justiça, a deusa do destino.

E então já não estava mais deitada sobre o altar de pedra com uma adaga a trespassar-lhe o corpo.

Ela estava voando, dentro da caverna, vendo os druidas em movimento suspenso rodeando agora o altar vazio.

Seu corpo já não tinha mais a forma de Marguerite, ou Morrighan, mas do corvo, ou gralha. Assumira o seu aspecto Badbh. Era o que mais lhe convinha nesse momento. O platô tinha se tornado um enorme campo de batalha, onde morte e vida estavam para ser decididos. E ela precisava encontrar a verdadeira Morrighan para que os ciclos da vida pudessem retomar seu curso.

Ela deslizou suavemente pela caverna, saindo da mesma e voando dentro da tempestade, que açoitava agora violentamente o platô. Sentia o vento gelado acariciar-lhe brutalmente as penas negras, e a chuva pesada empurrá-la para abaixo das nuvens. A água impedia-a de ver claramente, mas seu instinto a guiou diretamente de volta à Casa da Árvore, onde Verônica estava de pé, no centro da casa, com o Trion seguro em sua mão, envolvida por uma luz amarelada que emanava daquele ponto central do platô.

Mas o que ela via agora não era mais Verônica, ou Abigail, ou qualquer outra das mulheres através das gerações de Avalon, mas apenas a Protetora do Platô. Ela estava imóvel, e Marguerite-Morrighan sabia que a imobilidade apenas sustentaria as coisas como estavam, mas não provocaria nenhum estado de mudança que seria o necessário para alterar o destino do platô, para desviar a borrasca. Sua memória ancestral reconhecia muitas repetições históricas desses inícios e recomeços de civilizações em todo o mundo, em todos os tempos. E ela sabia que se uma nova Protetora tinha sido invocada, principalmente fora de Avalon, é porque a Protetora Atual estava em perigo ou incapacitada de defender o Platô.

Seu coração se apertou.

Ela só teria uma chance de fazer o que precisava ser feito.

Sabia que sua ancestral estaria em Avalon, agora, provavelmente atacando Abigail, a mãe de Verônica.

Mas não sabia como chegar em Avalon. Nem sabia se chegaria a tempo de salvar a mãe de Verônica. Pois vendo Verônica chamar pela mãe sem obter nenhuma resposta só poderia supor que Abigail estava frágil demais – ou talvez até já destruída – pela força renovadora de Morrighan.

Temia abandonar Verônica, e não encontrar Avalon, ou não chegar a tempo de salvar Abigail, e, o que era pior, deixar Verônica à mercê da Morrighan original. Verônica talvez não a perdoasse, mas Marguerite não arriscaria. Sua missão era ficar ali, com Verônica, e protegê-la quando a verdadeira Morrighan a viesse procurar para destruí-la.

Verônica estava como num transe. No meio do cone de luz amarelada, ela viu sua mãe: uma versão mais velha de si mesma. Chamou-a, mas sua voz se perdeu no barulho da tormenta. E seu coração se apertou pelo que via: Marguerite estava atacando Abigail. Não estava vestida como a Marguerite que deixara a Casa da Árvore na manhã daquele dia conturbado, mas usava sim uma túnica longa, amarrada à sua cintura. Tinha exatamente a mesma constituição física da herdeira, longos cabelos negros e cacheados caindo em cascata pelas costas. E lutava com sua mãe! Mas como Marguerite encontrara sua mãe? E porque a estava atacando e lutando com ela tão ferozmente?

Num dos movimentos da luta, Abigail ficou de costas para Verônica, em sua visão, e finalmente ela pôde observar melhor o rosto de Marguerite. Queria entender, pois sabia que depois desses três anos, a herdeira não seria capaz de realmente fazer mal a qualquer um deles deliberadamente, embora ainda quisesse que eles acreditassem que ela era má e escondesse deles seus sentimentos mais nobres e doces ocultos sob uma grossa camada de anos de auto-preservação. E foi então que percebeu que aquela não era Marguerite.

Era exatamente como ela, o mesmo corpo, o mesmo rosto, todos os traços em cópia perfeita, como o clone de Marguerite que tinha aparecido na Casa da Árvore depois dela entrar inadvertidamente naquela caverna de cristal em que seu corpo real ficara preso.

Mas os olhos, como da outra vez, não eram os olhos de Marguerite. Tinham a mesma cor e a mesma aparência felina, mas esses eram olhos frios, com um propósito tão forte que seriam capazes de qualquer coisa para atingi-lo. E Verônica sabia que nem nos piores momentos Marguerite teria um olhar tão gelado assim. E principalmente não o teria enquanto estivesse lutando com a própria Abigail, afinal, mesmo Marguerite não tendo conhecido a mãe de Verônica, automaticamente a reconheceria, pois Abigail era apenas uma versão um pouco mais velha da própria Verônica.

Verônica quis lutar, ajudar sua mãe, e chamava por ela com voz angustiada. Mas era apenas uma visão, e ela tinha que assisti-la sem poder fazer nada.

Marguerite observava a agitação da garota da selva, mas não conseguia aproximar-se mais dela, impedida pelo cone de luz que envolvia Verônica. Via que ela parecia estar sofrendo, e seu coração se apertou ainda mais por não saber como confortar aquela que ela considerava como uma verdadeira irmã.

Verônica assistiu, em sua visão, à cópia de Marguerite (que não era Marguerite e sim a verdadeira Morrighan) transformar-se em uma égua (a forma Macha de Morrighan) e com agilidade ferir sua mãe, derrubando-a finalmente com um coice e pisoteando-a com suas patas poderosas. Depois, tão rapidamente quanto antes, ela se transformou num corvo, e com seu bico forte cortou o cordão do Trion que estava no pescoço de sua mãe e saiu voando com o Trion em suas garras, deixando sua mãe no chão. Verônica tentou se mover, se aproximar, para socorrer sua mãe, mas então a visão se desvaneceu.

Ela continuava ali paralisada, sem poder se mover, e não pôde conter as lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto. Onde estaria sua mãe? Estaria viva ainda? Sabia que o coice do animal em que Marguerite se transformara poderia tê-la matado, mas não tinha como ter certeza agora. Apenas estava triste, e muito confusa. E assustada também, porque com sua mãe posta a nocaute, talvez mesmo morta, ela finalmente se tornava a protetora oficial do platô.

Enquanto isso, a verdadeira Marguerite continuava em sua forma de corvo, observando e vigiando. Via o pesar estampado na face bondosa e inocente de Verônica, e sentia que o que quer que a garota das selvas tivesse visto ali tinha realmente despedaçado seu coração.

Em alguns minutos porém, percebeu, com certo pesar, que sua decisão de ficar na Casa da Árvore para tentar proteger Verônica tinha sido acertada: um outro corvo entrou voando velozmente na sala. Era Morrighan, sua ancestral. Havia sangue em seu longo e afiado bico. E como a luz da pirâmide de Verônica tivesse ficado muito mais forte nos últimos momentos, Marguerite teve certeza que Abigail tinha sucumbido. Mas agora não havia tempo para lamentar. Sabia que ela tentaria atacar Verônica, e precisava defendê-la. Sabia instintivamente agora que dela dependia a continuidade da existência de todos, da existência do platô e da fonte de energia de um mundo inteiro.

O outro corvo pareceu surpreso de ver Marguerite ali. Mas Marguerite resolveu aproveitar-se do elemento surpresa para partir para o ataque. Voou em direção ao outro corvo, e com seu bico poderoso tentou atacar o peito dela, fazendo um esforço desesperado para ferir o quanto pudesse sua atacante. Mas Morrighan recuperou-se rapidamente de sua surpresa, e mesmo sem compreender contra-atacou Marguerite. Mais habituada a lutar em suas diversas formas físicas, Morrighan levou vantagem e conseguiu bater muito e depois ferir, ainda que levemente, Marguerite com seu bico e suas garras.

Verônica ouviu os grasnidos violentos de aves próximo a si, acima do torvelinho da tempestade, e virou-se para contemplar uma cena estranha. Dois corvos, fora do seu cone de luz, lutavam ferozmente. Um deles tinha preso em seu bico o Trion, o Trion de sua mãe. Mas nunca tinha visto corvos no platô, exceto na visão que acabara de ter. E agora havia dois corvos, ali, na sala da Casa da Árvore. Um ela sabia ser a mulher que era a cópia de Marguerite, que tinha atacado sua mãe e se transformado em corvo. E o outro corvo, de onde viera? Seria também uma pessoa? Viu que os corvos estavam se atacando, um tentando ferir o outro, e que aquele que segurava o Trion finalmente conseguiu uma boa vantagem, arranhando o outro corvo depois de bater nele com suas asas, bico e garras, afastando-o por alguns minutos para ganhar tempo na batalha.

Nesse instante, o corvo que segurava o Trion se transformou novamente na mulher que era a cópia de Marguerite, apenas com roupas diferentes e os olhos frios. Verônica viu que o outro corvo tinha pousado sobre a mesa, e agora olhava como que hipnotizado para a mulher que aparecera como que por encanto.

Marguerite, batida e ferida pelas garras de Morrighan, tinha pousado sobre a mesa, para recobrar o fôlego. E ver o outro corvo transformar-se nela mesma, mas vestindo a túnica druida a deixou totalmente surpresa. Agora entendia porque os druidas a tinham confundido duas vezes com a própria Morrighan. Elas eram absolutamente iguais. Por alguns instantes ficou ali, tentando fazer sentido do que via, enquanto tentava voltar a respirar normalmente.

'Você não é Marguerite.' Verônica gritou do meio do cone de luz.

Marguerite, então, ouvindo sua amiga, notou que Morrighan se aproximava perigosamente de Verônica. Sabia que o propósito de Morrighan seria destruir a última Protetora. Mas fora por isso que Marguerite ficara ali, na Casa da Árvore, ao invés de sair desesperadamente tentando procurar por Morrighan ou salvar Abigail. Ela ficara para salvar Verônica, e para salvar o platô. E faria isso, ou pelo menos morreria tentando.

Ela levantou vôo e tentou entrar no cone de luz. Mas não conseguiu. Era como se houvesse um escudo invisível naquela luz que a impedia de entrar. Não sabia se teria mais vantagens contra Morrighan como Badbh ou como Marguerite. Tentou novamente entrar no círculo de luz, e viu então que Verônica olhava como que fascinada para ela. Não conseguiria falar, como Badbh, mas em seu coração disse à Verônica: 'Não tema, eu vou levar essa assassina daqui.'

Verônica viu o corvo tentando desesperadamente entrar no cone de luz que a envolvia, ao mesmo tempo que ouviu a voz distante de Marguerite falando com ela. Decididamente deveria estar sofrendo algum tipo de alucinação, mas a presença de Marguerite era tão forte que Verônica tinha certeza que ela estava ali, de alguma forma.

Foi então que Verônica viu o corvo desistir de entrar no cone de luz e voltar-se para atacar a mulher que era a cópia de Marguerite. Primeiro, o corvo estendeu suas grandes asas, batendo-as com força e desorientando a mulher. Mas viu que a mulher repeliu o corvo com um safanão tão forte que o mandou num baque surdo contra a parede da Casa da Árvore, tendo antes derrubado o vidro em que Arthur o besouro estava preso em seu casulo. O corvo caiu no chão, depois de bater na parede, no meio dos cacos de vidro da ex-casa de Arthur, enquanto a mulher continuava avançando na direção de Verônica. Mas o corvo levantou vôo novamente, primeiro um pouco incerto, como que confuso pela pancada e ferimentos recebidos, e investiu novamente contra a mulher que se aproximava cada vez mais de Verônica.

Marguerite estava confusa e sua visão estava borrada. Morrighan tinha uma força descomunal, sobre-humana – até porque uma deusa sacerdotisa realmente deveria ter algo mais que humano, definitivamente. Tinha a sensação que suas asas não a sustentariam no ar, pois sentia que estava fraca e desequilibrada, mas tinha que impedir Morrighan de atacar ou ferir Verônica. Já tinha entendido que Morrighan era muito mais poderosa que ela, pois estava habituada a usar os poderes e as formas a seu favor, enquanto Marguerite tinha que confiar em instintos que até poucos momentos atrás lhe eram absolutamente desconhecidos. Então teve uma idéia. Voou circulando a mulher mas, ao invés de atacá-la, avançou diretamente para sua mão, tomando rapidamente o Trion, o mesmo Trion que Morrighan tinha arrancado havia pouco do peito da mãe de Verônica, Abigail.

Morrighan ainda tentou pegá-la, mas Marguerite, com o Trion seguro em seu bico, voou o mais alto que pôde, quase tocando as vigas do teto da Casa da Árvore. Ela precisava ter certeza que Morrighan a seguiria e pararia de atacar Verônica. Mas não foi o que Morrighan fez. Ela continuou seguindo na direção de Verônica, que estava imóvel agora dentro do cone de luz. Mas a mulher não conseguia entrar no cone de luz. Marguerite se aproximou novamente do cone, e agora, com o Trion em seu bico, foi como se o cone de luz que protegia Verônica admitisse sua entrada. Era isso, o cone de luz protegia a Protetora. E só o Trion podia penetrar aquela proteção.

Marguerite viu a mulher se paralisar de raiva do lado de fora do cone. Mas isso não importava, pelo menos por um momento. Dentro do cone de luz, Marguerite estava com Verônica, que não a reconhecia sob a forma de corvo, e a temia vendo que ela já tinha posse de um dos Trions.

'Verônica, sou eu, Marguerite. Preciso do outro Trion. Essa mulher que parece comigo é Morrighan, uma sacerdotisa druida, ela está aqui para destruir o platô. Eu preciso levá-la daqui, mas ela só virá atrás de mim se eu tiver o símbolo da Protetora.'

Verônica ouvia a voz de Marguerite como que vinda do nada, mas apenas o corvo pairava a sua frente, sem menção de atacá-la. O corvo era Marguerite?

'Marguerite? É você?' e Verônica estendeu um braço, em que Marguerite pousou mansamente. Verônica teve certeza então, pois sabia que o outro corvo, o que atacara sua mãe, já a teria atacado se tivesse tido a chance. E esse corvo apenas se aproximava dela, com suavidade. Ela estendeu então a mão em que segurava o Trion, colocando-o no bico de Marguerite juntamente com o Trion de sua mãe. Verônica acariciou levemente o Trion de sua mãe, mas deixou ambos juntos com Marguerite.

'Para onde você vai?' Verônica perguntou ao corvo, sentindo que a voz que lhe respondia era a de Marguerite.

'A caverna em que ficamos presos quando Challenger teve amnésia. Mas não me siga até que tudo tenha acabado, sob hipótese alguma, entendeu? Você é a Protetora do Platô e tem que ficar viva para protegê-lo.' Marguerite respondeu, e levantou vôo rapidamente, saindo do círculo de luz.

Ela ouviu um grito, e viu que Morrighan voltara a se transformar num corvo, seguindo-a agora em vôo. Viu o cone de luz que envolvia Verônica desaparecer lentamente, e sabia que precisava desviar a atenção e a força de Morrighan para outro lugar que não fosse a Casa da Árvore, pois Verônica agora estaria totalmente desprotegida.

Ela saiu voando pelo balcão no meio da tempestade, apenas virando-se para confirmar que Morrighan a seguia. Mas nem precisava se virar para ter essa certeza, os grasnidos violentos que ouvia só podiam ser os da mulher-corvo que a perseguia. Ela voou o mais rápido que conseguia. Agora seu corpo todo doía, ferido e batido por Morrighan. Mas faltava pouco: ela só precisaria entrar na caverna onde estavam os druidas. Eles saberiam que havia duas Morrighans ali. Mesmo que eles a matassem, além de matar a verdadeira Morrighan, isso já não teria mais importância, porque o ciclo apropriado de antecessão-sucessão teria sido finalmente cumprido.

Enquanto no céu as nuvens estavam fechadas e escuras, abaixo, no nível do chão, os diversos planos conflitantes de realidade se sobrepunham de maneira assombrosa.

Mas no momento sua meta era apenas uma: voltar à caverna em que os druidas a tinham tentado sacrificar. Finalmente, viu a caverna, os druidas e seu líder a frente dela procurando por algo ou alguém – por ela, certamente. Ela mergulhou num vôo vertical, entrando aquele plano de realidade, e passando como um raio pelos druidas, adentrou a caverna, seguida de muito perto por Morrighan, que finalmente a alcançara.

Morrighan não sabia quem seria aquele outro corvo, mas ainda assim o atacou ferozmente. Sabia que o outro corvo tinha os dois Trions, as duas gerações de proteção de toda a fonte de vida do platô. Mais uma vez seu bico e garras feriram as asas e o peito do outro corvo, mas ainda assim Marguerite não largou os Trions.

Nesse meio tempo, os druidas, que tinham visto os estranhos corvos entrando na caverna, tinham entrado. Afinal, eles conheciam muito bem as várias formas de Morrighan. Quando Marguerite, desorientada e ferida, finalmente os viu, soube que sua missão estava quase cumprida agora. Concentrando-se, ela se transformou, deixando sua forma Badbh e voltando à sua forma Marguerite. Mas o que sentiu a fez ajoelhar-se. A adaga que eles tinham usado no começo do sacrifício projetava-se para fora de seu peito, a dor lancinante e a dificuldade em respirar levando-a ao chão. Além disso, os hematomas e muitos ferimentos se espalhavam por seu rosto, braços e torso, resultado das suas diversas refregas com Morrighan enquanto corvo. Mas em sua mão estavam seguros os dois Trions, suas juntas e os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados pelo esforço de manter-se consciente e de não deixá-los cair nas mãos de Morrighan.

Ver o outro corvo transformar-se numa cópia dela mesma surpreendeu Morrighan. Quem seria aquela mulher que tinha os mesmos poderes que ela e que lutara tão ferrenhamente para defender o platô? De qualquer forma, isso não importava agora, ela estava ali, ferida de morte e indefesa, caída de joelhos a sua frente, pendendo perigosamente prestes a perder os sentidos.

'Por que você quer destruir o platô?' Marguerite perguntou, entre dentes, sentindo sua força se esvair. Parecia insanidade falar com um corvo, mas ela sabia que aquele corvo era Morrighan e que a entenderia.

'Um ciclo de tempo foi quebrado. Uma ruptura temporal foi causada, e isso demanda destruição para que nem passado nem futuro possam ser afetados.' A voz parecia vinda do além, pois o corvo não se movera, apenas a olhava fixamente, se aproximando devagar em pequenos saltos.

'Ruptura temporal? Viagem no tempo? Finn? É a ela que você está se referindo?' Marguerite estava confusa e seu estado físico debilitado não a ajudava a pensar melhor.

'Não importam nomes. Alguém do futuro voltou ao passado – e tem que voltar a seu próprio tempo. Todos as diversas realidades, passado, presente e futuro já se misturaram, e apesar de algumas confusões, aquela que precisava voltar à sua origem já foi retornada. A velha Protetora do Platô ainda tentou me impedir, mas eu a matei. E com os dois Trions, agora minha missão vai ser completada encerrando mais um ciclo nesse platô.'

Morrighan vencera mais uma vez. E era como Morrighan que queria triunfar. Então, assumiu novamente sua forma Morrighan, a cópia do corpo de Marguerite com a túnica druida.

E esse foi seu único erro. Os druidas que tinham voltado à caverna imediatamente reconheceram que a mulher ajoelhada que eles tinham tentando sacrificar mais cedo, apesar de idêntica a essa mulher de túnica, não era seu alvo. Eles se aproximaram por trás, pegando a verdadeira Morrighan, e levando-a ao altar.

Marguerite viu-a debater-se – como ela mesma tinha feito pouco antes – mas eles a seguraram e deitaram no altar. O druida pegou uma outra adaga trabalhada, e sem mais perda de tempo ergueu a lâmina e pronunciando palavras de um cântico ancestral baixou-a com força sobre o peito de Morrighan, para o sacrifício. Mas Marguerite não chegou a ver essa parte. Ela tinha finalmente desmaiado.

**CONTINUA...**

Nota 1: Morrighan é uma deusa celta bastante conhecida. Ela é a deusa da guerra, da vingança, da morte e renascimento, do destino, da mudança e da justiça. Ela é a patronesse das sacerdotisas e é a que empurra os guerreiros para suas vitórias… ou derrotas. Como várias deusas celtas, Morrighan compreende três aspectos:

Badbh – o corvo ou a gralha - ela é conhecida como aquela que sobrevoa os campos de batalha sob a forma de um corvo ou gralha.Também é ela que lamenta as mortes das almas corajosas. É ela quem carrega suas almas para o caldeirão do renascimento. Esse aspecto frágil pode ser chamado seu aspecto gentil

Macha – a égua ou potranca – é o aspecto maternal de Morrighan. Muitas pessoas conhecem a história de Macha e como ela se apaixonou por um homem mortal. Ele gabou-se que ela poderia correr mais rápido que os cavalos do rei, e o rei disse a ele para apostar nela. Ela estava grávida de gêmeos nesse tempo, e implorou ao rei que esperasse até que eles tivessem nascido. Ele negou-se e ela foi forçada a participar da corrida, mesmo grávida. Ela ganhou, e deu à luz aos gêmeos no final da corrida. Humilhada, ela gritou a maldição de que por 9 gerações, todos os homens de Ulster depois da puberdade sofreriam as dores do parto por 4 dias e noites na noite de uma importante batalha e que eles ficariam incapacitados pelas dores de forma a não poderem lutar. Então, ela se transformou numa égua e partiu galopando, deixando seu marido com duas crianças e nenhuma esposa.

Nemain – a megera – esse é o aspecto idoso de Morrighan. Ela é freqüentemente descrita como "A Lavadeira do Vau", uma figura melancólica de uma senhora idosa, lavando roupas ensangüentadas no rio. Um guerreiro que veja essa aparição lavando suas roupas ensangüentadas antes de uma batalha sabe que vai morrer. É ela que coloca a ferocidade sangrenta nos corações dos guerreiros. É também ela que é a patronesse das sacerdotisas. Ela compartilha sua sabedoria direta e objetiva com todos aqueles que ousarem e estiverem prontos para ouvir.

A Canção de Morrighan:

Eu sou o início

Eu sou o fim

Eu sou a vida

Eu sou a morte

Eu sou a guerra

Eu sou a paz

Eu dou a vida

E eu a tiro

Minha voz é aquela que se ouve sobre o campo de batalha

Meu espírito é aquele que dirige os homens à vitória... ou à derrota!

Eu sou as carpideiras sobre os filhos e companheiros mortos.

Eu sou aquela que traz as almas para as terras do Verão

Cuidado o guerreiro que me veja lavando no vau suas vestes manchadas de sangue... porque ele irá me encontrar em breve!

Eu trago mudança para a vida estática

Eu trago coragem e paixão ao coração

Eu inspiro sacerdotisas e guerreiros

Em alguns lugares, sou chamada: Macha, Minerva, Badbh Catha, Nemain, Kali, Athena

Me conheça... Eu sou a Deusa das Sombras!

**Bom, pessoal, essa é uma fic terminada, então, publicar as próximas partes depende apenas do fluxo de Reviews...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	2. Resgate

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Desculpem, mas não há aqui os agradecimentos nominais para as reviews deixadas na primeira publicação porque foram todos "engolidos" pelo fanfic. Fica aqui meu agradecimento para todos os que leram!**

**Parte II – Resgate**

'Verônica? Verônica?'

Challenger e Roxton estavam ajoelhados no chão da sala principal da Casa da Árvore, preocupados tentando fazer a garota da selva voltar a si. Ela não parecia ferida, mas havia um pouco de sangue no chão perto da mesa, e na parede, além de penas negras de corvo espalhadas pelas tábuas, cacos de vidro e um casulo no chão. Além disso, Verônica não tinha mais o Trion em seu pescoço ou em suas mãos.

Verônica ouviu as vozes distantes de seus amigos. Abriu os olhos devagar, com uma sensação de exaustão enorme tomando conta de seu corpo.

'Verônica, você está bem?'

Ela olhou para Challenger, depois para Roxton, e então de súbito tentou sentar-se, dizendo: 'Marguerite?'

'Calma, Verônica, você estava inconsciente quando chegamos, vá devagar. Beba isto.' Challenger ordenou, ajudando-a a sentar-se e fazendo-a beber um pouco de água.

'Onde está Marguerite?' ela repetiu, assim que terminou de beber, seus olhos assustados procurando pela sala.

'Ela não está aqui, Verônica. Eu e Challenger nos encontramos perto da Casa da Árvore, depois que nossos planos de realidade desapareceram como por encanto e que a tempestade acabou tão subitamente quanto tinha começado. Entramos aqui achando que encontraríamos você e Finn, e talvez Marguerite, mas só encontramos você, desacordada aqui no chão.'

Ela fez menção de se levantar.

'Calma, Verônica. Você viu Marguerite?' Roxton perguntou, mantendo-a sentada mas muito interessado no que a garota tinha a dizer.

'Ela esteve aqui. E Morrighan também. Morrighan tentou me matar. Ela matou minha mãe.' Verônica disse, começando a chorar.

Roxton e Challenger se entreolharam. Eles estavam confusos. Verônica estava confusa. Mas eles sabiam que precisavam perguntar mais. Marguerite estivera ali. Ela podia estar em perigo.

'Morrighan? Quem é Morrighan, Verônica? E onde está Marguerite?'

Verônica, ainda chorando, respondeu: 'Uma sacerdotisa druida, pelo que Marguerite disse, que queria destruir o platô. Marguerite, ela era um corvo. E Morrighan, ela também era um corvo. E ela era igual à Marguerite. Ou Marguerite era igual a ela.'

Challenger exclamou: 'Badbh, a forma alada da deusa-sacerdotisa druida Morrighan!'

Embora para Challenger aquilo parecesse fazer algum sentido, para Roxton parecia uma estranha loucura, e ele temia pela sanidade mental de Verônica naquele momento. Ela podia ter batido a cabeça muito forte, porque definitivamente, para ele, ela não estava falando coisas coerentes.

Verônica tinha se levantado, apoiando-se em Roxton, seu rosto ainda banhado em lágrimas: 'Temos que ir àquela caverna onde você ficou preso com ela, John. Ela disse que estava indo para lá com essa tal de Morrighan.'

'Verônica, fique aqui com Challenger, eu irei buscá-la.' Roxton estava preocupado com Verônica, mas ainda mais preocupado com Marguerite.

'Não, Roxton, iremos todos juntos.' Ela disse, resoluta.

E os três desceram para o solo, e o mais rápido que puderam foram para a caverna onde há menos de um mês Roxton e Marguerite tinham ficado presos. Praticamente não conversaram pelo caminho, preocupados demais com o que podia aguardá-los em seu objetivo.

Quando chegaram, a caverna estava exatamente como há um mês atrás: explodida. Várias pedras sobrepostas impediam a entrada principal, e os três olhavam desolados para os lados a procura de algum sinal de Marguerite.

'Eu vou entrar pelo poço por onde saímos daquela vez.' Roxton decidiu, deixando seu chapéu e sua arma no chão e se aproximando do poço.

Sem dar tempo para que os outros o impedissem, ele desceu pela abertura que tinham usado para escapar da última vez: o respiradouro daquela "tumba". E em poucos minutos estava dentro da caverna. Ali, também, quase tudo estava destruído. O ar era pesado na atmosfera densa e carregado de poeira da caverna. E foi aí que o cheiro metálico de sangue penetrou suas narinas treinadas. E ele então a viu. Ela estava deitada a um canto da caverna. Uma adaga prateada projetava-se de seu abdômen, na altura do diafragma, e ela tinha diversos outros ferimentos e hematomas. Olhando o corpo dela, tinha-se a impressão que ela tinha primeiro caído de joelhos, e depois pendido para trás, as pernas ainda parcialmente dobradas sob seu corpo leve e imóvel. Assustadoramente imóvel.

Ele sentiu o sangue e o calor serem drenados de seu corpo, e substituindo-os um vazio gelado tomou conta dele. Ele tentou chamá-la, gritar seu nome, mas sua voz ficou estrangulada na garganta. Tentou aproximar-se, mas suas pernas não o obedeciam. Finalmente ele conseguiu arrastar-se para perto dela, caindo de joelhos aos pés daquela que era a mulher de sua vida.

Suas mãos tremiam tanto que não pareciam pertencer ao corpo dele. Mas ainda assim ele as ergueu, tocando suavemente a face de sua amada, afastando os cachos de cabelo negro e revelando toda a palidez que tomava conta da pele dela. Freneticamente, sua outra mão buscou um pulso, um sinal de vida. Mas ele tremia tanto que não conseguia distinguir nada. Ela não podia estar morta. O corpo dele agora finalmente foi sacudido pelos soluços e as lágrimas correram soltas pelo seu rosto quando ele finalmente conseguiu gritar: 'Marguerite, nããããããããããããããããããããããããããããoooooooooooooooooooo.' Teria ela previsto isso quando tinham estado na caverna, há menos de um mês? O terror que ela tinha sentido, que tinha provocado nele uma explosão de raiva e de palavras que ele se arrependia de ter dito a ela, teria tido um fundamento? A culpa e o arrependimento tomaram conta dele...

Do lado de fora, Verônica tinha ficado conversando com Challenger. Estava começando a contar a ele o que acontecera na Casa da Árvore, mas interrompeu-se. 'Você ouviu isso?'

'Não.'

'Pareceu a voz de Roxton, num grito angustiado. Venha, vamos entrar na caverna.' E sem parar para pensar, ela desceu, sendo seguida por Challenger.

Quando os dois estavam dentro da caverna, ficaram surpresos com o ar de desolação e de destruição à sua volta. A explosão que Roxton causara para salvar a si mesmo e a Marguerite fizera um belo estrago na caverna há pouco tempo atrás. Eles procuraram por Roxton, e foi então que o viram, de costas, ajoelhado no chão, seu corpo forte sacudido por soluços enquanto ele chorava alto, repetindo desconsoladamente o nome de Marguerite... E eles puderam vê-la, as costas largas dele ocultando a forma miúda dela, mas viam a massa de cabelos negros a frente, à esquerda de Roxton.

Se aproximaram, certos de que o que quer que tivesse acontecido, era algo grave para deixar Roxton nesse estado. Mas bastou ficarem de pé atrás dele para entender o que o deixara assim. Marguerite estava deitada, imóvel e imensamente pálida, com as pernas ainda dobradas sob seu corpo, como quem cai finalmente depois de se ter ajoelhado. Seu rosto, braços e torso tinham diversos cortes e hematomas, e uma adaga prateada se projetava para fora de seu abdômen num círculo de sangue.

Verônica e Challenger se aproximaram, ajoelhando-se também, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas pela mesma dor que invadia John.

Challenger, porém, seu senso prático muito forte, aproximou-se mais, tocando o pulso da herdeira, e também procurando pelos seus sinais vitais. Enquanto isso, Verônica pousou sua mão no ombro de Roxton, que olhou para ela com olhos vazios e assombrados, parecendo finalmente vencido pela dor.

'Santo Deus.' Challenger falou, apenas.

Roxton e Verônica viraram-se para ele, certos que o cientista estava tão abalado quanto eles.

Mas Challenger tinha um brilho nos olhos quando os ergueu de Marguerite para eles:

'Ela está viva, ainda.'

Os dois se aproximaram, depois de apenas um segundo de hesitação.

'Viva?'

'Mal e mal. Mas ainda viva.' Challenger voltou a falar, sem olhar para eles, seus olhos agora totalmente dedicados à Marguerite.

Verônica se aproximou, ajudando-o a esticar as pernas de Marguerite que estavam dobradas sob seu corpo, enquanto Challenger a examinava.

Challenger segurou uma das mãos da herdeira, firmemente fechada sobre algum objeto. Roxton pensou que fosse o medalhão que ela usava sempre, que seus pais tinham supostamente dado a ela antes dela ser abandonada. Mas quando abriram a mão dela encontraram dois Trions. Challenger apenas entregou-os à Verônica, que franziu o sobrolho mas finalmente pareceu ter entendido alguma coisa – apesar de não dizer nada. As teorias precisariam ficar para depois.

'Certamente várias costelas quebradas, além desses cortes e pancadas. Uma pancada forte que causou um galo considerável na cabeça.'

'E uma faca enterrada no peito.' Veio a voz desmaiada de John completar-lhe o raciocínio.

'Precisamos retirá-la.' Verônica disse.

Mas Challenger a impediu: 'Ela não perdeu ainda tanto sangue, se a tirarmos o sangue vai fluir livremente.'

'O que faremos então, George? Não podemos carregá-la assim para a Casa da Árvore!' Roxton parecia mais desesperado do que antes. Não podia sabê-la viva para vir a perdê-la porque não tinham sido capazes de salvá-la.

Challenger ficou em silêncio um instante, e então disse 'Fogo, precisamos fazer fogo.'

Agora era seguro fazer fogo porque o gás que havia na caverna já tinha sido consumido e dissipado na explosão. Eles acenderam uma pequena tocha, e então Challenger aproximou-a da adaga. Mas John o impediu, exasperado: 'O que pensa que está fazendo, George?'

Challenger olhou para ele, enquanto Verônica, entendendo, se aproximou de Roxton, segurando-o 'Calma, John. Eu vou aquecer a faca, de forma que ela cauterize a ferida antes que a retiremos. Creio que é nossa única possibilidade de salvá-la.'

'E se ela tiver algum ferimento interno, George, se algum órgão foi atingido pela faca?'

'Nesse caso, John, nós não conseguiríamos fazer nada de qualquer forma. É nossa melhor tentativa, a não ser que você tenha uma sugestão melhor.'

Roxton tentou falar, mas calou-se a meio caminho, entendendo. Eles tinham uma chance, e tinham que tentar. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, cedendo à pressão do braço de Verônica que o afastou um pouco, enquanto ela voltava para segurar os braços de Marguerite no caso dela acordar no meio do processo. John, entendendo, segurou as pernas de Marguerite, enquanto George aproximava novamente a chama da tocha do cabo de adaga prateada.

Em poucos segundos, a adaga inteira assumiu uma cor quase rubra, o calor se espalhando rapidamente pela lâmina de metal. O cheiro acre de carne queimada revirou o estômago deles, e pela primeira vez os três agradeceram que Marguerite estivesse inconsciente para não sentir nenhuma dor pelo que eles estavam fazendo.

Então, depois de mais um minuto, Challenger envolveu a adaga num pedaço de couro grosso e foi retirando-a devagar, dando tempo para que a ponta ainda aquecida fosse cauterizando seu caminho até retirá-la finalmente do corpo de Marguerite. O bom sinal é que pelo menos quando eles retiraram a adaga, a ferida praticamente não sangrou, o que significava que o trabalho de cauterização funcionara. Mas Marguerite finalmente acordou, com um grito de dor.

Challenger então sentou-se, seu rosto porejado de suor. Verônica e Roxton continuaram segurando Marguerite, e olharam para Challenger inquisitivamente.

Ela gemeu alto novamente. Challenger trocou de lugar com John, que se aproximou mais do ouvido dela, falando suavemente enquanto acariciava o rosto e os cabelos dela com a palma da mão: 'Calma, meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem...'

Ela respirou fundo mas se encolheu com a dor que isso deveria ter causado, e seus olhos se abriram abruptamente. Ela parecia assustada e preocupada, mas seus traços se suavizaram quando viram o rosto de John tão perto do seu. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos e a face estava marcada pelo caminho de muitas lágrimas. Por que ele teria estado chorando? Ela levantou seu braço dolorido, apoiando sua mão na nuca dele, puxando-o para perto de si e beijando-o apaixonadamente – precisava sentir o gosto dele, saber que ele estava bem, saber que estava viva, que ele estava vivo, e que aquele pesadelo tinha acabado. Ele foi pego de surpresa, mas retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo ardor, apenas mais delicado porque sabia, melhor que ela, da condição física em que o corpo dela estava. E quando ela tentou tomar fôlego percebeu porque ele estava sendo tão delicado: respirar doía. Ele apenas sorriu para ela, apoiando-a. Mas então ela se lembrou de Morrighan, e tentou sentar-se, mas com Challenger e Verônica segurando-a, mais a dor que sentiu, caiu novamente deitada com um gemido surdo.

John fez sinal para que eles a soltassem de vez, e então levantou-a delicadamente, suportando-a e percebendo que ela segurava a respiração para não demonstrar a dor que estava sentindo.

'Calma, você está muito ferida. Não se mexa, nem fale muito.' Ele disse, com a testa encostada na dela, suas respirações se misturando.

Ela se afastou apenas um pouco, olhou para Challenger, e depois para Verônica, e vendo-a viva, bem e inteira, suspirou aliviada mas dolorosamente.

Então, virou-se novamente para Roxton.

'John, o corpo.' Ela arquejou.

Ele dirigiu a ela um olhar confuso. Será que ela estava delirando?

'O corpo, John, com a mesma marca de nascença que eu tenho.' Ela continuou, ofegante.

Ele podia sentir o corpo dela trêmulo em seus braços, e os grandes olhos cinza azulados inspecionavam o rosto dele ansiosamente. Mas então ele se lembrou.

'Sei, Marguerite, o corpo que encontramos aqui da outra vez. O que tem ele?'

'Preciso que você confirme se ele está lá ainda, John.' A voz dela quase sumia no esforço de respirar com a dor que sentia nas costelas quebradas e com o ferimento no peito.

Ele olhou para ela, agora realmente preocupado. Que razão havia nesse pedido?

'Por favor, John' ela implorou, uma mão agarrada firmemente à gola da camisa dele. Havia um laivo quase alucinado no olhar dela, e ele percebeu que se não fizesse o que ela pedia ela não se acalmaria.

Ele delicadamente fê-la soltar de sua camisa, encostando-a a uma pedra, e levantou-se. Verônica e Challenger olhavam os dois sem entenderem muito a situação. Ele também não entendia, mas se havia algo que pudesse deixá-la mais calma, então ele faria isso. Levantou-se, e dirigiu-se para a parte da caverna onde tinham encontrado o corpo. Apesar de todo o desabamento, a pedra que cobria a entrada do nicho estava ainda em posição, apesar de ter se afrouxado a pressão dela na parede. Com um movimento de seus braços musculosos, ele afastou a pedra, e o corpo que tinham encontrado ficou novamente visível.

Ele se virou, dirigindo-se a ela.

'Está aqui, meu amor, exatamente como o deixamos.'

'Eu preciso vê-lo, John.' A voz dela era uma súplica.

Ele suspirou, tentando afastar de seus pensamentos a possibilidade dela ter perdido a razão. No momento, tudo o que podia fazer era satisfazê-la.

Ele enfiou meio corpo no nicho, arrastando para fora a carga mumificada enrolada no tecido com o mesmo símbolo que ela tinha nas costas. O tecido tinha o rasgo na altura do ombro da múmia que eles tinham feito para confirmar que ela tinha o mesmo sinal que aparecera em sonho para ambos enquanto tinham estado presos na caverna. Arrastando o corpo para fora, ele o trouxe para perto de Marguerite, onde ela podia vê-lo.

Challenger e Verônica estavam surpresos, mas John apenas olhou para eles sinalizando que explicaria depois. Marguerite olhou atentamente para o corpo, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Depois, levantou para John os olhos cinza azulados mais calmos agora, mas banhados em lágrimas, e disse apenas, num murmúrio: 'Obrigada.'

'Posso colocá-la de volta no nicho, meu amor?' ele falava com doçura, preocupado demais com o que a motivara a revirar aquele assunto que tanto a assustara nessa mesma caverna há menos de um mês atrás.

Ela apenas assentiu, duas lágrimas silenciosas escapando de seus olhos e correndo por seu rosto pálido e ferido.

John tinha o coração apertado, pois não estava entendendo nada do que acontecia ali. Porém, obedeceu, levando o corpo de volta ao nicho e cobrindo-o com a pedra, novamente. Passou pelo poço d'água que existia dentro da caverna, lavando-se da poeira e da morte que pareciam ter-se intrincado nele.

Então, voltou para junto dela. Ela tinha baixado os olhos, e ele segurou o rosto dela delicadamente, afastando os cachos de cabelo negro que lhe cobriam a face, e secou-lhe as lágrimas com beijos suaves em sua face. Ela estava prestes a perder o pouco controle que lhe restava depois de toda aquela situação estressante, principalmente com o corpo másculo de John agora tão próximo do seu, transmitindo-lhe tanta segurança e carinho.

Ele sabia que ela estava assustada pelo olhar escancarado que ela lhe dirigia, como fizera há menos de um mês atrás na mesma caverna. Então, sentou-se contra a mesma pedra onde ela estava, e passou a mão pelos ombros dela, abraçando-a com cuidado para não feri-la ainda mais contra si... Ela se aninhou contra ele com um gemido baixo, e pareceu cair no sono imediatamente.

Mas Challenger sabia melhor 'Ela desmaiou novamente. Agora precisamos tirá-la daqui e voltar para a Casa da Árvore.'

John tentou acordá-la, mas sem sucesso. Ela realmente tinha desmaiado.

'Mas como, George? Não acha que podemos complicar a situação dela movimentando-a?'

'Temos que tentar, John. Se houver qualquer complicação no estado dela não temos muita chance fora da Casa da Árvore.' Embora Challenger não dissesse, qualquer complicação, mesmo em eles estando de volta à Casa da Árvore, seria difícil de superar.

John carregou o corpo imóvel e tão leve em seus braços como se não lhe custasse nenhum esforço. George e Verônica subiram primeiro, e depois ajudaram John a sair com Marguerite de lá.

John novamente tomou Marguerite em seus braços, apoiando o rosto dela contra a curva do seu pescoço e ombro, e seguiram para a Casa da Árvore.

Chegando lá, levaram-na para o quarto dela, onde depois de Verônica limpá-la e vesti-la numa camisola seca e limpa, eles providenciaram uma atadura para imobilizá-la de forma que suas costelas quebradas também estivessem cuidadas. Além disso, Verônica e Challenger cuidaram de todos os outros ferimentos e cortes. John apenas observava, como que petrificado, seus olhos sempre focados no rosto imóvel da mulher que ele amava.

'John, vá tomar banho e trocar de roupa, depois você pode voltar e ficar com ela.'

Ele obedeceu rapidamente, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação. Quando voltou, eles tinham terminado, e enquanto Verônica e Challenger também foram providenciar banho e roupas limpas para si mesmos, John sentou-se ali, ao lado dela.

'Parece um anjo dormindo assim...' John pensou, beijando-lhe a testa com cuidado. Ele estava exausto. Afinal, tinha lutado com conquistadores espanhóis a tarde toda, chegando a ponto de ter que lutar corpo a corpo quando a sua munição tinha acabado. E então, de repente, eles tinham desvanecido e a escuridão da tempestade desaparecera. Ele estava no platô, no mesmo lugar que estivera com os conquistadores, mas os conquistadores já não estavam lá. Ele se levantara e depois de procurar por Marguerite sem encontrar nenhuma trilha dela a partir do local onde tinham se separado, resolvera voltar para a Casa da Árvore, encontrando Challenger parado, muito confuso, a menos de duzentos metros da cerca elétrica.

Challenger tinha falado algumas coisas incoerentes sobre o ano de 4666, e de alguém tentando matá-lo para impedir que ele causasse o futuro, ou para impedir que ele impedisse o futuro, ele não entendeu bem. Juntos, tinham chegado à Casa da Árvore, apenas para encontrar Verônica desacordada, seu corpo caído no meio da sala.

E então viera a busca e o encontro de Marguerite. Mas graças a Deus ela estava ali, viva. Mas ele iria querer ouvir muita coisa quando ela acordasse, pois não tinha a menor idéia de como ela tinha ido parar naquela caverna e como tinha ficado tão ferida. Um arrepio desconfortável percorreu o corpo dele. Ela tinha estado muito perto da morte hoje, definitivamente. Por alguns instantes ele realmente acreditara que a tinha perdido, e a sensação tinha sido praticamente insuportável. Graças a Deus ela estava ali, com eles... com ele... e tudo ia ficar bem.

Enquanto isso, na sala, Challenger e Verônica, estavam preocupados com um outro habitante da Casa da Árvore que estava ainda desaparecido...

'Challenger, você e Roxton não viram Finn quando vieram para cá?'

'Não, Verônica, a última vez em que a vi ela estava com você e vocês estavam segurando a corda para me impedir de ficar preso em outro plano de realidade.'

'Ela desapareceu, George. Quando chegamos aqui, e eu fiquei de pé no suposto centro da casa da árvore segurando o Trion, uma luz amarelada me envolveu, e depois da Finn tentar me demover e me convencer a parar de fazer o que eu estava fazendo, a luz ficou muito intensa e eu não a vi mais.'

'Verônica, considerando que os diversos planos de realidade foram abruptamente cortados, como aqueles em que eu e o Roxton estávamos, o mesmo deveria ter acontecido com ela.'

'Por isso achei que ela voltaria para a Casa da Árvore, mas estou começando a ficar preocupada.'

Roxton tinha subido até a sala, e eles o inteiraram sobre suas preocupações com Finn.

'Precisamos buscá-la. Ela poderia estar ferida em algum lugar.' Verônica disse, pegando suas coisas.

'Não, eu vou atrás dela, Verônica. George pode precisar de você enquanto cuidam de Marguerite. Além disso, vou aproveitar para religar o moinho, porque estamos sem cerca elétrica.' Roxton disse.

A garota da selva entendeu. Roxton tinha passado por uma situação emocional limite hoje, acreditando que Marguerite tinha morrido. E um pouco de ar livre e trabalho físico iriam ajudá-lo a tirar aquele ar assombrado que tinha se instalado nos olhos dele desde que encontrara Marguerite aparentemente morta na caverna.

'Volte antes do anoitecer, John. Você tem menos de duas horas.'

'Eu conheço as regras, meu velho amigo. Estarei aqui logo, e, espero, trazendo Finn a tiracolo.'

Ele saiu. Challenger desceu então para ficar com Marguerite, enquanto Verônica preparava um jantar leve para os outros.

Roxton primeiro percorreu todo o perímetro da Casa da Árvore, mas realmente, estranhamente, todas as pegadas de Verônica e Finn levavam à Casa da Árvore, e não para fora dela. Finn não saíra da Casa da Árvore. Não caminhando, pelo menos.

Ele foi para o moinho, onde encontrou alguns fios partidos pelo vento da tempestade, e consertou-os rapidamente. Voltou para a Casa da Árvore, sempre atento para possíveis sinais de Finn, mas não encontrou absolutamente nada.

Quando chegou de volta à Casa da Árvore, antes mesmo de subir, foi ligar a cerca, que voltou a funcionar perfeitamente, com aquele zumbido característico que aumentava o senso de segurança que todos eles tinham desde que George providenciara aquela invenção.

Subiu ansioso. Esperava que Finn tivesse voltado, mas nenhuma pegada chegava à Casa da Árvore. Sabia que ia dar uma notícia que entristeceria os outros amigos, mas não encontrara nem sinal dela.

Verônica estava terminando de arrumar a mesa para que eles pudessem comer quando ouviu o elevador. Ela ainda estava confusa, e não via a hora de Roxton estar de volta com Finn e que Marguerite recuperasse a consciência para que pudessem conversar e entender o que tinha acontecido. Quando ouviu o barulho do elevador, seu coração se alegrou. Sentia falta da sua irmã mais jovem. Mas Roxton saiu do elevador sozinho.

'Onde está Finn?'

John não olhou para ela enquanto colocava as armas e a mochila nos cabides apropriados.

'Não encontrei nenhum sinal dela, Verônica. As únicas pegadas dela são aquelas em que ela a estava acompanhando de volta à Casa da Árvore.' Ele disse, um pouco desanimado.

Challenger viera correndo, pois também ele sentia falta da sua mais nova filha. Chegou a tempo de ouvir o comentário de John, e percebendo o desânimo do amigo, se aproximou, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

'Nós precisamos sentar e conversar, John, para tentar entender tudo o que aconteceu. Enquanto isso, porque não fica um pouco com Marguerite enquanto eu termino de ajudar Verônica por aqui?'

'É isso mesmo, Roxton, em mais dez minutos poderemos nos sentar para comer e poderemos conversar.'

Ele assentiu, e desceu em silêncio para o quarto de sua amada, sentando-se na beirada da cama dela e tomando uma das mãos dela entre as dele, enquanto acariciava o rosto e os cabelos dela com a outra mão. Ficou surpreso quando ela abriu lentamente os olhos, um sorriso suave preenchendo sua face, e quando ela disse o nome dele antes mesmo de vê-lo 'John...'

'Estou aqui, meu amor...' ele sussurrou, enquanto se perdia naqueles dois poços cinza-azulados infinitamente profundos, e sentindo uma onda de calor invadir-lhe o peito, apagando como que por encanto todo o medo que ele sentira de perdê-la. Ele beijou-a suavemente, sugando com delicadeza seus lábios. Sabia que tinha que ir devagar pela condição em que ela se encontrava, roubar-lhe o fôlego não a ajudaria.

'Você está bem?' ela perguntou, depois de alguns segundos, apertando a mão dele que segurava a dela.

'Eu? Estou sim, minha querida, são e salvo... Já não sei se posso dizer o mesmo de você...' ele disse, e o tom de voz dele estava um pouco mais leve, o rosto tão próximo, a barba por fazer...

'Aqueles conquistadores espanhóis, John, como você se livrou deles?' a voz dela ainda era baixa e ele podia notar que falar e respirar ainda doíam para ela. Mas ela nunca admitiria isso.

'Isso foi muito estranho. Eles desvaneceram-se, como poeira no ar...'

Ela sorriu: 'Parece fácil demais...'

'Depende com o que comparamos... O que foi que você enfrentou para ficar nesse estado? Quem fez isso com você?' a voz dele estava cheia de preocupação de novo, e ele franziu o sobrolho.

'É uma longa história. Mas acho que vou querer contá-la apenas uma vez, quando estivermos todos juntos.' Ela disse, com voz cansada. Mas notou uma sombra de tristeza no rosto dele.

'Eu posso contar só para você, se quiser.' Ela emendou, rapidamente, surpresa com a reação dele.

Ele sorriu, pegando a mão dela e beijando-a com delicadeza. 'Não é preciso, quero que você descanse, nada de esforço agora.'

Ela ficou confusa. 'Então por que você fez aquela cara?'

'É que... é... Finn. Ela não voltou. Não temos nenhum sinal dela. Quando você mencionou que contaria para todos... com todos juntos... eu não pude deixar de me preocupar... Onde ela estará?'

Marguerite suspirou e se encolheu de dor, ao mesmo tempo. Ele se preocupou, mas ela o impediu, dizendo apenas: 'Acho que precisamos conversar, todos juntos, mesmo sem Finn. Há muito para ser explicado, John.'

Challenger entrou no quarto para chamá-lo, mas vendo a herdeira acordada, aproximou-se para examiná-la.

'Você não deveria estar conversando, minha criança. Por enquanto, um bom descanso é imprescindível para sua recuperação.'

'John estava me dizendo isso agora.' Ela disse, piscando para o caçador que a observava amorosamente.

'Como você está?'

'Com dor, George. Mas nada que seus chás e seus milagres científicos não resolvam, não é mesmo?'

Ele sorriu, encabulado. 'Vim buscar John para jantar. Mas acho que vou trazer a comida para ele aqui, assim ele lhe faz companhia. Quer alguma coisa também?'

'Não, Challenger, quero que você leve o John para comer à mesa, com vocês... Depois vocês terão todo o tempo do mundo para voltar aqui. Enquanto isso eu descanso um pouco mais.' Ela realmente estava exausta, e sabia que o que tinham para conversar seria penoso e revelador para todos eles.

'Tem certeza que quer ficar sozinha?' John disse, provocadoramente.

'Apenas o tempo de vocês comerem enquanto eu cochilo mais um pouco.' Ela tentou sorrir.

Os dois homens saíram então, John por último, afastando-se lentamente enquanto a mão dela escapava por entre as dele. Ela já tinha caído num sono leve novamente.

Os dois subiram para a sala de jantar, John com uma nova energia. Ela ia ficar bem. Tudo ia ficar bem. George também estava mais aliviado.

'Nossa, John, parece até que Marguerite voltou a si, pelo seu sorriso.'

'Você acertou, Verônica, ela acordou.' Ele respondeu, sorrindo ainda mais.

'Ela falou alguma coisa?'

'Muito pouco. Vai descansar agora enquanto comemos, mas disse que precisamos conversar todos juntos, mesmo sem Finn, para entender o que aconteceu.'

'Ela está bem?'

'Ela disse que está com dor, Verônica, mas isso é natural considerando o quanto ela está ferida. O ideal seria adiarmos essa conversa para amanhã, quando ela estiver mais descansada.'

'Mas, conhecendo a Marguerite, se ela estiver acordada e nós não voltarmos lá para falar com ela, ela vai virar uma fera!'

Eles comeram nesse clima mais leve. Logo que terminaram, todos ajudaram a recolher, lavar e guardar a louça.

Desceram juntos para o quarto de Marguerite. John entrou primeiro, silenciosamente, mas viu que ela estava dormindo em paz. Colocou as costas da mão na testa dela, e saiu do quarto novamente.

'Ela está dormindo. Acho melhor não a acordarmos para conversar, como Challenger sugeriu. Podemos falar amanhã. Mas acho que ela está com um pouco de febre.' Ele completou, preocupado.

'É natural depois do que ela passou – embora se a febre persistir possa ser sinal de alguma infecção.'

'Vou buscar um pouco daquele chá de lavanda que ajudará a diminuir a febre.' Verônica disse, e em um minuto estava de volta com o chá.

John entrou no quarto, e depois de apagar a vela e o lampião que iluminavam o quarto fracamente para não acordá-la completamente, chamou por ela.

'Marguerite?' ele disse, sustentando delicadamente a cabeça dela.

'Hummm' ela respondeu entorpecida de sono.

'Você precisa beber isso.' Ele disse, aproximando a xícara de chá dos lábios dela. Ela sorveu o líquido, sem abrir os olhos e sem reclamar.

'Precisamos conversar, John, sobre Morrighan.' Ela murmurou, sua voz empastada de sono, ainda com os olhos fechados.

'Amanhã, meu amor, amanhã. A conversa pode esperar. Durma agora, sim?' ele disse, apoiando novamente a cabeça dela no travesseiro e cobrindo-a com um cobertor. Ela se aninhou e voltou a dormir profundamente.

Ele saiu, entregou a xícara para Verônica que o esperava do lado de fora, sorrindo. E voltou para o quarto. Ele passaria a noite ali, caso ela precisasse de alguma coisa. Puxou a chaise para próximo à cama, e se esticou ali, caindo logo num sono profundo e restaurador.

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom, pessoal, essa é uma fic terminada, então, publicar as próximas partes depende apenas do fluxo de Reviews...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	3. Revelações

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Clau: **super obrigada pelo apoio moral – e pelas reviews ;-) A continuação da conversa chegou... Espero que goste e continue lendo! Beijos!

**Lady RR: **esse problema de múltipla personalidade me confunde. Ainda bem que na minha mente todos os nomes levam a uma só pessoa ;-) Pois é, Marguerite e Verônica são as "Escolhidas", de alguma forma, no seriado. E, claro, eu não poderia deixar de aproveitar a chance de valorizar as mulheres do seriado... Matar a Marguerite??? Nem pensar! Sou fã de "Ox & Ite" de carteirinha... Sobre a Finn... Hummm... Continue lendo: as respostas vão aparecer! Sobre o tamanho dos capítulos, vejamos, esse é um pouquinho menor que o anterior... Mas se tiver bastante reviews, o próximo sai rapidinho porque a fic já estava terminada desde o concurso, né? Beijos!

**Aline: **com certeza a estória não pára por aí, tem muita água pra rolar... A cena do Roxton, bom, confesso que quando eu reli o texto fiquei com uma vontade danada de estar lá para consolá-lo... Ai ai, suspiros... Continue lendo, tá? Beijão!

**Kakau: **você pediu e o próximo capítulo está aqui ;-) Fico lisonjeada que você ache que a fic esteja conseguindo transmitir pelo menos um pouquinho da emoção dos nossos atores do seriado, na sua opinião... Beijão!

**Parcival:** nossa! Estou honrada em receber a review de tão honrado personagem! Afinal, até que você se revele, para mim Parcival (ou nas várias grafias Parsifal, Parsival, ou Parcifal) é a minha adorada Marguerite! Sim, Marguerite é o que eu considero como "meu material de trabalho" nessa fic, gosto muito do personagem... E, claro, tendo o ma-ra-vi-lho-so TDB (tudo de bom) Lord Roxton por perto para ajudá-la a superar as dificuldades e dores morais ou físicas, como você vai ver se continuar lendo esse capítulo! ;-) Beijos!

**Jess:** uau, só o texto da sua review me deixou lisonjeada... Bigada! As explicações – e revelações – chegam nesse capítulo! Espero que goste... Beijos!

**Parte III – Revelações**

Ele acordou com o barulho de um gemido abafado. Quando olhou para a cama, viu que ela estava tentando se levantar. Ele rapidamente se ergueu e foi sentar-se à beira da cama, amparando-a para sentar-se. 'O que foi, Marguerite? Está tudo bem?'

A respiração dela estava um pouco ofegante, mas ele checou com a mão em sua testa que a febre definitivamente tinha desaparecido.

'É difícil respirar com essas ataduras, John.' Ela tentou disfarçar. Tivera um pesadelo que a deixara ofegante, e não era mentira que com as ataduras e as costelas quebradas respirar profundamente era muito difícil.

'Você teve um pesadelo, não é?' ele sabia que ela nunca admitiria, mas sabia que a necessidade por ar vinha mais da tentativa dela acalmar-se de algo que a assustara.

Ela sorriu, resignada: não conseguia enganá-lo. Ele podia lê-la de maneira tão óbvia que chegava a ser assustador, se não fosse ele.

Ele a abraçou com cuidado, evitando tocar os pontos onde a atadura passava para não causar dor desnecessária nela. Ele afagou as costas dela delicadamente. Sentiu o corpo dela relaxar, com ela apoiando a testa em seu peito, e a respiração dela se acalmar.

'Está melhor assim?' ele perguntou, beijando os cabelos dela.

Ela levantou o rosto, rindo de maneira maliciosa 'Muito, muito melhor...'

Ele beijou-a suavemente, apenas um roçar dos lábios dele contra os dela, pois manifestações mais afoitas precisariam esperar que ela melhorasse um pouco mais... O beijo foi apenas uma carícia e uma promessa de tudo que podia vir a ser entre eles.

E dessa vez ela acreditava, ela definitivamente acreditava. Juntos, abraçados assim, viram o sol nascer no platô.

Alguns minutos depois, Verônica entrava no quarto, para checar como Marguerite estava, e ficou feliz vendo ambos acordados. John tinha se sentado contra a cabeceira da cama, apoiado na parede, e Marguerite estava sentada na cama com as costas apoiadas no peito largo dele.

'Bom dia!' Verônica disse timidamente, temendo estar interrompendo algo.

Marguerite abriu seus olhos que estavam límpidos e calmos, e respondeu com um sorriso. John deu seus bons dias sem se mexer de onde estava, vivendo um minuto de paraíso com a mulher que amava viva em seus braços.

Verônica apenas sorriu e ia saindo para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, quando Marguerite a chamou, sua voz ainda baixa porque não podia respirar profundamente.

'Verônica, se não for pedir muito, você e Challenger poderiam vir tomar café aqui conosco, no quarto. Assim conversamos...'

'Ótimo, porque depois pretendo sair buscar Finn, e toda a informação que conseguirmos organizar vai ser útil para isso.' Verônica disse, saindo do quarto com um sorriso nos lábios.

Mas John sentiu o corpo de Marguerite ficar repentinamente tenso contra o dele.

'O que foi, meu amor?' ele perguntou, uma mão acariciando de leve o ventre liso de Marguerite.

'Nada.' Ela tentou mentir.

'Algo que Verônica disse te deixou desconfortável. O que foi? Foi o fato dela ter falado em Finn?'

'John, eu temo que não veremos mais a Finn...' a voz de Marguerite desapareceu num sussurro.

Ele entendeu, passando o braço e enlaçando sua cintura, fazendo-a relaxar contra ele.

'Tudo vai se esclarecer quando conversarmos.' Mesmo assim, ele sentiu duas gotas molharem o braço que tinha em torno do corpo dela. Eram duas lágrimas silenciosas que ela deixara escapar.

Em alguns minutos, Challenger e Verônica entravam no quarto, carregando uma bandeja com pão, frutas e suco para todos.

'E o meu café?' Marguerite tentou brincar. Ela já se tinha recomposto.

'Nada de café na sua condição, Marguerite. Só daqui a uns dois ou três dias. Até lá, suco, água, ou chá, se você preferir.'

Ela fez uma careta, sentia falta do líquido escuro que era seu combustível de todas as manhãs. E o pior é que sem Ned em casa, sabia que nenhum dos outros a ajudaria contrabandeando um pouco de café para seu quarto enquanto Challenger não estivesse vendo.

Ela apenas bebeu um pouco de suco, não tinha fome só de pensar no que teria que contar a eles. Mas sabia que precisava ser feito.

Notando o silêncio dela, Verônica decidiu que o melhor era ir direto ao assunto.

'Então, que tal se cada um de nós contasse o que aconteceu ontem para tentarmos entender um pouco melhor o que foi aquilo?'

'É, acho que você e Marguerite podem começar pela parte de vocês, já que saíram daqui juntos e pelo visto se separaram no caminho.' Challenger completou.

'Foi muito estranho' John começou. 'Tínhamos acabado de apanhar o látex e estávamos prontos para carregá-lo de volta para cá, quando o primeiro plano de realidade passou por nós. Então, estávamos na Nova Amazônia. Depois, fomos transportados sucessivamente para vários lugares: o castelo das bruxas da Dama Alice, a planície com o piróglifo do Malone, e por fim a um plano em que conquistadores espanhóis do século dezesseis me confundiram com o meu primeiro antepassado que esteve na América do Sul. Eu estava fugindo deles com Marguerite, quando ela foi pega por um outro plano de realidade, e nos separamos. No meu plano eu continuei lutando, até ficar sem munição, tendo que partir para o corpo a corpo na luta, até que quando pensei que tudo estava perdido, aquele plano de realidade se desvaneceu no ar, e eu estava ali, sozinho, sob um céu onde a tempestade estava rapidamente se desmanchando, como num passe de mágica.'

Embora tecnicamente fosse a vez de Marguerite continuar, Roxton sentiu que ela estava cada vez mais tensa com o rumo da conversa, e fez sinal para que Challenger contasse sua parte.

'Humm, bem, eu estava com Finn e Veronica, e Maple White apareceu, aparentemente alguns minutos antes do momento em que ele seria atacado antes de eu encontrá-lo há três anos atrás. Então, discutimos, ele nos explicou que pelos estudos dele a Casa da Árvore era o centro das linhas de energia do platô, ajudando Verônica a reencontrar algumas marcas na base da Casa da Árvore que têm o mesmo desenho do Trion. Mas mesmo vendo a prova que eu tinha, uma cópia exata do diário dele, ele se recusou a ficar conosco, e quando saiu daqui foi imediatamente engolido por um dos planos de realidade e só pudemos ouvi-lo sendo atacado pelos dinossauros...'

'Exatamente como aconteceu há três anos atrás.' A voz de Marguerite parecia distante. Na verdade, ela estava avaliando se sua interpretação do que Morrighan dissera estava correta. Quando Challenger começara a mencionar Maple White, ela pensou que pudesse não se tratar de Finn. Mas se Maple White tinha cumprido seu destino, Finn era certamente a peça do quebra-cabeça.

'Precisamente. Depois, nós notamos que os planos de realidade não invadiam a Casa da Árvore por causa da cerca elétrica, e como o nível de energia parecia estar diminuindo, decidi ir até o moinho. Verônica e Finn me seguraram com uma corda, mas então eu fui tragado por um dos planos de realidade e a corda foi inútil. Lá, numa sala branca, um andróide tentou me matar, enquanto uma outra voz dizia que estávamos em 4666, que eu tinha criado tudo aquilo, e ao mesmo tempo eu era o único que podia destruir tudo aquilo. Creio que tenha a ver com o uso indevido que Zort pode vir a fazer das invenções que involuntariamente eu dei a ele.' Challenger parecia constrangido. 'Mas então, quando ele estava com o bisturi a milímetros do meu crânio, tudo desapareceu, e eu estava ali, deitado, a duzentos metros da Casa da Árvore, trêmulo e confuso. Dali a alguns minutos, quando eu tinha finalmente conseguido parar de tremer e ficado de pé, Roxton chegou, e voltamos à Casa da Árvore para tentar encontrar vocês, mas só encontramos Verônica desacordada.'

Agora foi a vez de Verônica interromper. 'Depois que Challenger foi tragado em outro plano de realidade, eu e Finn notamos que a cerca elétrica tinha parado de vez. Então, subimos e procuramos o centro da Casa da Árvore, um lugar que eu e fim tínhamos descoberto quando mudamos os móveis para fazer saltos pela sala. Quando eu pisei nesse centro, uma pirâmide de luz me envolveu, e o Trion começou a queimar. Tirei-o do meu pescoço e o segurei em minha mão. Finn ainda me pediu para sair dali, já que eu nem sabia o que significava ser a Protetora, e não sabia se aquilo era o que eu tinha que fazer. Ela estava preocupada que eu morresse ali. Mas então ela desapareceu. A próxima coisa que tive foi uma visão: minha mãe estava sendo atacada por Marguerite.' Ela parou, a voz emocionada por rever aquela lembrança. Imediatamente John e Challenger olharam para Marguerite, surpresos. Verônica, notando, continuou. 'Na verdade, sendo atacada por uma mulher que era exatamente como Marguerite. Exceto por duas coisas.' Agora a garota da selva olhava diretamente nos olhos da herdeira.

Marguerite estava confusa. Tinha visto Morrighan, e a única coisa que as distinguia eram as roupas, nada mais. Por que Verônica disse que havia duas diferenças entre elas?

'As roupas da mulher pareciam uma espécie de túnica, apanhada na cintura com um cordão, bem diferentes das roupas da nossa Marguerite. Mas havia outra diferença, essa mais profunda e definitiva: os olhos. Apesar de serem da mesma cor dos de Marguerite, eles eram frios, absolutamente frios.' Verônica estremeceu a lembrança dos olhos gelados de Morrighan. Ao mesmo tempo, Marguerite sentiu um bem-estar enorme por saber que ela não transmitia mais a seus amigos aquela sensação de frieza e estranhamento que por tanto tempo desejara transmitir, para afastá-los de si.

E Verônica continuou. 'Ela atacou minha mãe várias vezes, numa luta de igual para igual. Até que num dado momento ela se transformou numa égua, eu acho, escoiceou minha mãe e pisoteou-a.' Verônica parou novamente, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e a face marcada pelo pesar.

'Macha, uma das formas de Morrighan.' Challenger manifestou alto o fio do seu raciocínio.

'Ela então se transformou num corvo, retirando o Trion do pescoço de minha mãe. Eu tentei ajudá-la mas a visão se desvaneceu. Depois de algum tempo, ouvi grasnidos perto de mim, e havia dois corvos lutando fora da pirâmide de luz onde eu me encontrava. Estranhei, porque sei que não há corvos no platô. Mas notei que um dos corvos era aquele que tinha estado em minha visão, pois ainda trazia em seu bico o Trion de minha mãe. Os corvos lutaram entre si, e depois do corvo que atacara minha mãe levar a melhor na luta, ele se transformou novamente na mulher que era a cópia de Marguerite, vindo para o meu lado. O outro corvo tentou inutilmente entrar no cone de luz, mas não conseguiu. Ao mesmo tempo, eu ouvi a voz de Marguerite falando sobre parar aquela assassina. O corvo atacou a mulher, mas esta o mandou longe com um safanão, e continuou vindo para o meu lado. O corvo pegou o Trion de minha mãe, que estava na mão da mulher, e finalmente conseguiu entrar na pirâmide de luz, e novamente eu ouvi a voz de Marguerite falando sobre essa tal de Morrighan e me pedindo para entregar a ela o meu Trion para que ela pudesse levar Morrighan embora. Só então eu percebi que o corvo podia ser Marguerite. Para testar, estendi meu braço, e ao invés de me atacar como o outro corvo fizera com minha mãe, este apenas pousou suavemente em meu braço. Perguntei para onde ela iria, e ela me disse que iria para a caverna onde vocês ficaram presos quando Challenger teve amnésia. Também pediu para que eu não a seguisse enquanto não tivesse a certeza de que tudo estava acabado. Eu entreguei meu Trion, e ele saiu voando, com os dois Trions no bico, seguido imediatamente pela mulher que voltara a se transformar em corvo. E então eu devo ter desmaiado, porque a próxima coisa de que me lembro já era ter Roxton e Challenger tentando me reanimar.' Os olhos de Verônica ainda estavam rasos d'água, porque ela não podia esquecer o que vira acontecer com sua mãe.

Todas as atenções então se voltaram para Marguerite. Faltava apenas a parte dela da história, e ela sabia que nem tudo seriam boas notícias.

'Quando John e eu nos separamos, eu estava num plano de realidade povoado por druidas. Eles eram inimigos de outro grupo de druidas que eu vi num sonho ou visão, há muito tempo atrás. Nessa visão, eu fui informada que eu era a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa druida, chamada Morrighan. Mas apenas John sabia disso, porque isso veio à tona na caverna em que ficamos presos quando encontramos um corpo embrulhado num tecido marcado com a minha marca de nascença, e quando abrimos o tecido vimos que o corpo mumificado também tinha a mesma marca de nascença que eu tenho. No plano de realidade onde eu estive, os druidas disseram que eu é quem estava conjurando aquela tempestade que seria o fim dos tempos, e que eu precisava ser morta. Eles me desarmaram e me levaram para a caverna onde estivemos, mas num tempo em que a caverna estava inteira e intacta. Me prenderam ao altar, e o líder deles então me feriu com a adaga. Mas então o tempo pareceu parar, e eu entendi o que estava acontecendo: eles não poderiam estar me matando simplesmente porque eu não podia existir caso eles não matassem a pessoa certa: Morrighan, minha antepassada. Naquele momento, algo instintivo me moveu, e eu me transformei num corvo.'

'A forma Badbh de Morrighan' Challenger informou.

'Imediatamente, eu voltei para a Casa da Árvore, porque se era verdade que Morrighan estava provocando a tempestade para um fim dos tempos, ela tentaria destruir Verônica.'

Marguerite respirou o mais fundo que conseguia com seus ferimentos, para tomar coragem e olhar diretamente nos olhos de Verônica antes de continuar. 'Eu considerei a possibilidade de tentar primeiro salvar sua mãe de Morrighan, pois senti que Morrighan tentaria primeiro vencer a Protetora atual do platô. Mas sem saber onde era Avalon, e sem saber por onde começar a procurar, e sem saber se ela já não estaria destruída quando eu a encontrasse, achei que teria mais chances de defender você e o platô se ficasse na Casa da Árvore. Eu... eu... eu escolhi não arriscar sua vida para tentar salvar a de sua mãe, pelo platô.' Marguerite falou, finalmente baixando os olhos rasos d'água.

Sabia que Verônica iria condená-la. E os outros também. Afinal, todos eram heróicos, e teriam dado um jeito de salvar a todos, inclusive Abigail. Mas ela não arriscara. Seu objetivo era claro e alguns sacrifícios tinham que ser feitos, e havia um risco que ela não assumiria de forma alguma, que era permitir que algo acontecesse à Verônica.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala. Marguerite não tinha coragem de levantar o rosto, pois sabia o que estaria esperando estampado nas faces de seus amigos. Decepção e desprezo pela atitude fria que ela tinha tido. Provavelmente concluiriam que ela não defendera Abigail porque ela mesma não sabia o que significava ter uma mãe. Mas ela sabia que tinha feito o que precisava ser feito, por mais doloroso que fosse.

Foi quando sentiu que alguém apoiava a mão em seu queixo, obrigando-a a levantar a cabeça. Marguerite estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que não tinha notado que Verônica, tão logo entendera o que Marguerite dissera, tinha ficado em silêncio, para depois levantar-se e ir se sentar à frente de Marguerite, na cama. Roxton e Challenger estavam em suspenso, esperando o que estava por vir. Racionalmente, tinham que concordar com Marguerite, a decisão correta tinha sido tomada. Emocionalmente, porém, os dois se colocavam no lugar de Marguerite e sabiam que nem toda a lógica do mundo teria permitido que eles tomassem a decisão correta. Marguerite agora estava face a face com Verônica, mas ainda mantinha seus olhos abaixados, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Verônica a olhava firmemente, o rosto também banhado em lágrimas.

'Marguerite?'

Nada.

'Marguerite? Olhe para mim.' Verônica ordenou, e seu tom de voz era firme, apesar da voz trêmula de choro.

Marguerite obedeceu. Seus olhos se encontraram, mas ao invés de desprezo e decepção, ela encontrou apenas tristeza e compreensão nos olhos de Verônica.

'Você fez o que precisava ser feito. Se tivesse tentado salvar minha mãe, teria perdido a nós duas e ao platô e a todos nós. Agora vejo que ainda tenho que aprender muito para ser a Protetora do platô. Pois provavelmente minha decisão teria sido diferente da sua, e estaríamos todos perdidos e acabados agora se tudo tivesse dependido exclusivamente de mim.'

Marguerite não conteve um soluço, o que provocou mais dor em seus ferimentos. Mas, respirando fundo, ela continuou, apenas assentindo levemente para Verônica, e sem desviar os olhos do olhar da Protetora.

'Eu vi um corvo chegar, trazendo no bico um Trion como o de Verônica, ao mesmo tempo em que a pirâmide de luz que envolvia Verônica ficava mais forte. Foi então que julguei que Abigail tinha sido destruída por Morrighan, minha ancestral, e que aquele corvo era Morrighan. Ataquei-a, mas como ser corvo não é exatamente algo que se aprende tão rapidamente, acabei levando a pior. Nesse momento, Morrighan se transformou em sua forma humana novamente, e avançou para Verônica. Eu tentei entrar na pirâmide de luz, mas vendo que não conseguia, pelo menos tentei mostrar à Verônica que aquele corvo era eu. Como Morrighan parecia mais que nunca disposta a destruir Verônica, eu achei que tirar-lhe o Trion era minha única chance. Por isso, tirei o Trion das mão de Morrighan, e com ele em meu bico consegui entrar na pirâmide de luz. Expliquei rapidamente à Verônica o que pretendia, e quando ela me reconheceu e me entregou o Trion, eu soube que nossa única chance era que eu conseguisse levar Morrighan dali antes que ela destruísse Verônica, impedi-la de pegar os Trions, e ainda fazer com que os druidas a pegassem para matá-la e cumprir o meu destino.'

Ela parou para tomar fôlego. Durante todo o tempo sua voz era baixa e contida, e embora Challenger, como médico improvisado, desejasse pedir que ela parasse para descansar e que retomassem a conversa mais tarde, a curiosidade dele também estava levando a melhor.

'Eu voei daqui, sendo seguida por Morrighan, que tinha se transformado novamente em corvo. Procurei dentre os vários planos de realidade até encontrar aquele onde os druidas tinham começado o meu sacrifício, e voltei para a caverna, sendo finalmente alcançada por Morrighan. Quando os druidas seguiram os dois corvos dentro da caverna, entendi que minha missão estava cumprida, e finalmente consegui me concentrar para voltar à minha forma humana. Mas então, além de todos os ferimentos adquiridos como Badbh, eu percebi que tinha mais um ferimento que podia colocar tudo a perder. A adaga druida em meu peito. Caí de joelhos, mas sabia que não podia simplesmente morrer ali antes que Morrighan fosse pega. Então, para ganhar tempo, eu perguntei porque ela estava destruindo o platô.'

Novamente Marguerite hesitou, mas continuou.

'Ela falou sobre uma ruptura no tempo, e depois disse que era proposital o encontro de planos do passado, presente e futuro, e que a missão dela estava quase cumprida, porque finalmente a ruptura temporal tinha sido quebrada e a anomalia tinha voltado ao seu tempo apropriado. E que só faltaria então destruir o platô. A essa altura, eu já estava mais para lá do que para cá, e ela, creio que querendo vencer como Morrighan e não como Badbh, voltou a assumir sua forma humana. A última coisa que vi foram os druidas se aproximando, mas ao invés de me pegarem, pegaram Morrighan. E então eu desmaiei. A próxima coisa que me lembro foi de uma dor horrível no peito, e de estar com vocês na caverna.'

Ela então virou-se para John, apesar da dor que o movimento causava. 'Eu precisava ver o corpo, ter certeza que eles tinham matado Morrighan realmente e a tinham enterrado ali, e que tudo tinha dado certo, realmente, John.' Ele sorriu para ela, tranqüilizando-a. Agora entendia sua atitude estranha quando acordara naquela caverna.

Ela voltou-se para Verônica e Challenger. 'Eu acho que isso quer dizer que Finn não vai mais voltar.' Ela murmurou. Sabia que os outros estavam pensando a mesma coisa, mas nenhum deles teria coragem de verbalizar isso. 'Creio que ela era a ruptura temporal que Morrighan mencionou, que desequilibraria o universo. Não duvido que nesse momento ela esteja de volta à Nova Amazônia...'

'Por isso não encontramos nenhuma trilha.' Veio a voz grave de Roxton de trás dela.

'Finn não vai voltar.' Verônica repetiu, mais para si mesma.

Challenger estava imóvel e calado. Todos se voltaram para ele.

'Parece que dessa vez eu quase acabei com o mundo mesmo, não é?' ele ponderou, racionalmente. Mas então, mesmo o sábio cientista tinha um coração. 'Eu vou sentir falta dela...' ele disse, a voz presa na garganta. Subitamente, ele se levantou e saiu da sala.

Verônica, ainda na cama de frente para Marguerite, apertou a mão da herdeira e saiu do quarto. Todos precisavam de um tempo para digerir todas aquelas notícias.

Na cama, John abraçou Marguerite com suavidade, reconfortando-a e finalmente sentindo-a relaxar e chorar livre e mansamente, sem testemunhas.

Depois de algum tempo, John notou que ela finalmente tinha adormecido. Com cuidado, saiu de trás dela, fazendo-a deitar-se para continuar dormindo.

Então, deixou o quarto para ver por onde andavam seus amigos. Sabia que todos estavam precisando de consolo.

Desceu as escadas para o laboratório de Challenger. Achava que seria mais fácil começar pelo seu velho amigo. E pensou que Verônica teria ido ter com ele, mas encontrou-o sozinho, sentado à sua bancada de estudos. Sobre ela, o casulo em que Arthur o besouro tinha se transformado. Challenger estava calado, mas Roxton podia ver que ele estava fazendo um esforço enorme para se concentrar no casulo ao invés de se deixar levar pelas emoções que o assaltavam.

'George?'

Challenger apenas levantou os olhos, sem dizer nada.

Roxton aproximou-se, obrigando-o a sair da mesa e a virar-se para encará-lo.

'Não foi sua culpa, meu velho.'

'Eu podia ter acabado com o Platô, John. Pior, eu posso ter acabado com Finn.' Então era aquilo que estava incomodando Challenger.

'George, eu creio que ela apenas voltou para o tempo dela, para viver a vida que é dela, lá, no tempo dela.'

'Você bem se lembra o que significava estar no tempo dela, John. Ela vai ser escravizada, mais cedo ou mais tarde, como os outros.'

'Finn é esperta, George. Lembre-se que ela sobreviveu vinte e dois anos sem você ou qualquer um de nós por perto. Tenho certeza que ela vai ser capaz de continuar fazendo o mesmo.'

Challenger fez um muxoxo, mas não falou nada.

'Eu também vou sentir falta dela, Challenger. Todos vamos. Mas o importante é que as coisas todas foram colocadas em seus lugares.' John reafirmou, apertando o braço do amigo. Challenger finalmente sorriu.

E então John deu a cartada final: 'E esse casulo? Por um acaso é o Arthur, nosso besouro quem está aí dentro?'

Imediatamente Challenger começou: 'É simplesmente fascinante, John, veja...' e continuou discorrendo por alguns minutos em uma de suas teorias, já que besouros não fazem casulos. John sorriu internamente: tudo ia ficar bem, a ciência era a Marguerite de Challenger, como ele já dissera com todas as letras, e o ajudaria a superar tudo, como Marguerite ajudava John a superar tudo simplesmente por existir e estar lá.

Quando o cientista finalmente terminou, dizendo que ainda tinha várias coisas para investigar sobre o curioso comportamento do besouro, Roxton deixou-o com suas experiências científicas e saiu para procurar Verônica. Fazia mais de uma hora que eles tinham terminado a conversa, e ele achou que ia encontrá-la no quarto dela. Mas o quarto dela estava vazio. Procurou por toda a Casa da Árvore, mas sem encontrá-la, julgou que ela tivesse saído para dar uma volta e espairecer. Nesse ponto os dois caçadores do grupo eram muito parecidos. Nada como um pouco de ar puro e atividade física ao ar livre para ajudá-los a desanuviar as idéias.

Então, voltou ao quarto de Marguerite, pois queria ter certeza que ela continuava bem. E ficou surpreso, ao se aproximar da porta, ouvir as vozes de Verônica e Marguerite, em voz baixa. Embora parecesse uma conversa séria e sobre assuntos que ele sabia serem graves para ambas, elas não estavam mais chorando. Elas eram certamente as duas mulheres mais fortes que ele já conhecera, e ele as admirava muito. Não pôde conter um sorriso. As duas certamente tinham muito que conversar: tinham compartilhado ontem algo forte e definitivo, que mudara a vida de ambas – e talvez a vida de todos eles e do mundo todo, de uma certa forma – e ele esperava que isso criasse um novo laço, um novo nível de entrosamento entre as duas mulheres da casa. Ele resolveu ir cortar um pouco de lenha, porque ele mesmo estava precisando de um pouco de ar puro para clarear sua mente, e podia ficar tranqüilo já que Verônica estava cuidando de Marguerite. Tudo ficaria bem, no final...

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom, pessoal, essa é uma fic terminada, então, publicar as próximas partes depende apenas do fluxo de Reviews...**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


	4. Enquanto isso em 2033

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

**Aline: **é verdade, o último capítulo foi tenso – e denso – mas acho que para os fãs de Finn, esse aqui vai abrir novas possibilidades... Beijão e obrigada por ler e deixar reviews!

**Di: **xiiii, acho que vou ficar devendo mais R&M nessa fic – mas espero que isso motive você a ler a fic que vou publicar em seguida, e que será uma espécie de futuro dessa aqui ;-) Muitas coisas podem acontecer entre os fofuchos mais fofuchos do seriado... Beijos!

**Kakau: **espero que sua espera e ansiedade tenham valido a pena... Esse capítulo deve lançar alguma luz sobre Finn! Beijos e espero que você goste!

**Claudia: **o novo capítulo – e último dessa estória – finalmente chegou! Beijos!

**Nessa: **hummm, esse é o último capítulo dessa fic, que encerra apenas esse episódio... E prepara o terreno para as próximas fics que eu comecei a escrever e espero começar a publicar loguinho... Beijos e espero que aprecie e que continue lendo!

**Jess: **parece que a senhorita estava adivinhando... Cá está um capítulo que talvez dê mais notícias sobre Finn!!! Beijão!

**Rosa: **realmente as conversas foram pesadas, né? Não é muito fácil pôr as coisas em pratos limpos... Mas, como você tinha pedido no outro review, cá terá também um desfecho para Finn... Aliás, não um desfecho, propriamente, mas uma abertura para muitas possibilidades! Beijão!

**Parte IV – Enquanto isso, em 2033...**

Tinha sido por pouco. Escapar dos carros era um pouco mais difícil que escapar dos dinossauros, porque os carros eram mais rápidos. Por outro lado, era mais fácil porque o ruído dos carros era muito menos sutil que o ruído dos raptors, por exemplo.

Ela tinha voltado ao seu antigo esconderijo, no sótão do shopping abandonado.

As coisas estavam exatamente como tinha deixado – afinal, matara seus inimigos antes de ir para o mundo perdido com seus novos amigos. E as outras pessoas estavam todas nos campos de óleo, trabalhando como escravas.

Tinha chegado e se jogado sobre um monte de papelão, que ela antigamente chamava de cama. Era impossível não comparar o que estava vivendo agora com o pouco tempo que passara no mundo perdido, com pessoas que se respeitavam e se gostavam, e que a tinham aceitado como parte da família.

Ainda não entendia como tinha ido parar de volta ao seu tempo. Será que o mundo perdido tinha acabado, e era por isso que em seu tempo não havia mais qualquer sinal daquele paraíso que ela conhecera? Ou será que como Maple White dissera a Challenger, ela tinha sido devolvida ao seu próprio tempo para que as coisas voltassem a seus devidos lugares? Tudo aquilo era muito teórico e complexo para sua compreensão.

Procurou entre suas coisas, era uma pena que não tivesse nada com ela para lembrá-la dos exploradores. Nem uma foto ou uma lembrança, mas sabia que não os esqueceria, eles estavam em seu coração.

Isso a fez lembrar-se de uma caixinha de guardados, que ficava escondido no corpo gasto e puído do urso de pelúcia que fora seu único companheiro desde os quatro anos, quando seus pais tinham morrido. Encontrou o urso dentro de uma caixa que estava sob outras caixas. Ninguém o encontraria ali, exceto ela.

Pegou o urso rasgado e tantas vezes remendado, já sem olhos, com o focinho totalmente gasto, prestes a desaparecer. Virando-o, abriu o botão que fazia com que o seu enchimento original permanecesse dentro dele. Mas agora, envolvido pelo pouco enchimento envelhecido que restava, encontrou a caixinha que conseguira trazer de sua casa antes da guerra. Abriu-a. Dentro estavam vários papéis. Ela na verdade não se lembrava porque tinha guardado tudo aquilo, porque nunca aprendera a ler. Mas sorriu. Agora tudo era diferente. Challenger a tinha ensinado. Ela não era uma leitora rápida, ainda, mas já conseguia entender o que estava escrito.

Espalhando os papéis, começou a abrir um por um para verificar seu conteúdo.

Lentamente, começou a ler cada papel. A maioria era de bilhetes que provavelmente seus pais tinham trocado. Mas isso já a emocionou. Ela tentava não pensar muito nos pais que perdera tão pequena, mas ler aquelas mensagens simples e singelas, trocadas por pessoas que se amavam e que a amavam, algumas mensagens até mencionando seu nome, realmente fizeram com que um nó se formasse em sua garganta...

Porém, no último papel que abriu, quando o desdobrou, encontrou um objeto metálico em seu interior: era bem fininho e leve, talvez por isso nunca imaginou que no meio do papel houvesse algo. Mas era um Trion, como o de Verônica, uma pirâmide com um vórtice... Finn ficou olhando pensativa para o Trion, sentindo ao mesmo tempo seu coração se apertar, sentindo falta daquela que ela aprendera a considerar como uma irmã mais velha. Mas então a curiosidade a venceu, e ela foi ler a mensagem no papel, tentando entender como sua mãe ou seu pai tinham tido acesso a um Trion cento e onze anos depois do tempo de Verônica... E o papel em que o Trion dizia assim, na letra que Finn julgou ser a de sua mãe:

'A população mundial está morrendo, vítima das armas químicas. O que vamos fazer? Apenas nesse lugar sempre e eternamente abençoado e protegido parece haver alguma chance de sobreviver. Mas mesmo esse lugar não consegue ficar imune ao ar que circula e à química que vem com a chuva.

Finn ainda é jovem demais para conhecer seu destino como Protetora do Platô. É apenas uma criança, mal deixou de ser nosso bebê. É nossa sina não poder sair daqui, nem nos salvar enquanto indivíduos, deixando para trás os outros. A proteção e a continuidade do platô estão acima dos nossos interesses pessoais.

Assim foi com Abigail, depois com sua filha Verônica, com minha tataravó Marguerite, com minha bisavó Sara, com minha avó Jessica, com minha mãe Vanessa, comigo agora, e será assim com Finn. Sempre foi assim, e assim sempre será...

Temo apenas que essas forças externas nos destruam antes que Finn possa compreender o que preciso ensinar a ela, sobre ser a Protetora do Platô. Mas ela ainda é uma criança, e teremos muito tempo para isso...'

Finn ficou ali, estática, numa mistura confusa de emoções. Sua mãe tinha sido uma Protetora do Platô. Ela, Finn, também era uma Protetora. Ela era da mesma linhagem de Verônica. Verônica era sua tatataravó ou o nome que se desse a isso! E ela não soubera disso antes...

Se esforçou por lembrar algo que sua própria mãe pudesse ter-lhe ensinado ou mencionado sobre o assunto. Mas nada, absolutamente nada lhe vinha a mente. Na verdade, mal se recordava do rosto de seus pais, era tão pequena quando eles tinham morrido...

Tentou desviar o rumo de suas idéias, e pensar nas oportunidades que tivera de conversar com Verônica... Teria aproveitado as oportunidades adequadamente? Teria usado bem a única chance que tinha tido de aprender um pouco sobre o que era ser uma Protetora? Sabia apenas que tinha aprendido muito com aquela família que a adotara por alguns meses. E aprendera muito com Verônica, uma conexão imediata entre elas desde o primeiro encontro em que as duas inadvertidamente tinham medido forças entre si.

Como é mesmo que Challenger dizia? Que todos eles tinham ido para o Platô por um único motivo, que não era à toa que todos eles estavam juntos? Talvez ela devesse começar a acreditar nisso...

Chorou um pouco, mas quando se levantou, decidida, estava mais forte que antes: tinha agora uma linhagem de mulheres fortes e poderosas que a antecediam e que não tinham falhado. Tinha a lembrança de um grupo de amigos – e alguns agora reconhecidamente mais que amigos – que tinham lhe ensinado sobre fidelidade e fraternidade – e ela não esqueceria. Eles também não tinham falhado. E ela, Finn, também não falharia.

**FIM (dessa fic, mas já tem duas outras no forno só esperando as reviews nessa para começarem a ser publicadas, como uma espécie de continuação dessa aqui ;-))**

Nota 2: No capítulo "Stranded" da primeira temporada, Marguerite salva Verônica e quando Verônica a agradece por ter salvado sua vida, ela apenas diz a Verônica para dar o seu nome (Marguerite) à primeira filha dela (Verônica). Por isso estou assumindo que o nome da filha de Verônica é Marguerite.

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


End file.
